


Race Book

by Djcool111323



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just a book for those who dont know now know!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: This is a book about the Races I use in my stories!





	1. Dragons

Info : Have wings and tail...normally a mix of a human and dragon = a human who can turn in to a full dragon but also can just have wings and a tail  
Weapons : Wing hooks and a sharp tail blade  
Description : Dragons are strong and deadly creatures which are ruled over by females. Males are a uncommon in this race due to the females being well territorial unless it is mating season then the males come in do what they do best then leave. Dragon males also can make other hybrids with magic beings....


	2. Psychic

Race name: Psychic  
Typical appearance: Any Hair Colour, Black eyes(unless has JinJou Eyes)   
Weapons: Fists, Monkey-Like tail  
Magic: Telekinisis, Flight., Teleportation, Mind Reading, Energy sensing  
Personality Traits: Cocky, Proud, never refuses a fight.  
Like: Fighting  
Dislike: The colour pink  
Special Abilities:  
Eyes of JinJou(Change dependent on mood)  
Tails  
Most Sex Crazed Race  
Look Identical to Humans.  
Immune to Caster Spells


	3. Necromancer

Info : Strong magic users that are summoners and dark magic/black magic  
Weapon : Magic and Sommons  
Description : Strong magic users born in a dark land called Darkwoods no one ever dared enter their land because the land was all dark and sad looking. Most Necromancers are thin and very strong. Sorcerers are close to them but weaker.


	4. Sorcerers

Info : Light magic based normally use Light Summoning spells.  
Weapons : Magic and weapons(any)  
Description : Sorcerers are light magic users and live in a place called Gundar which in spell means Light. Sorcerers are weaker than Necromancers but stronger then a Mage


	5. Mage

Info : Weak, Light and Dark magic basted  
Weapons : Magic and Daggers  
Description : A weak race normal found by Sorcerers. They train and train but never gain any power.


	6. Casters

Race name: Caster  
Hair Colour: Any  
Eye Colour: Any before 16. Green if Light, Yellow/Gold if Dark.  
Magic: Physical changing, objects, breaking.  
Personality Traits:   
If dark; No Emotion or Hateful Emotion.  
If light; Happy, Kind, Caring.  
Like: Changes from person to person.   
Dislike: Changes from person to person  
Special Abilities:  
Besides choosing between being "Light" and "Dark," a Caster has the basic ability to cast and to perform rituals; every Caster can develop a specific kind or form of ability, which consequently has specific titles for Casters of specific capabilities.

Cataclyst: Casters who are able to influence the elements and weather easily. The equivalent of a Natural who turned Dark. It is unknown if they have the exact same potential as that of a Natural.  
Cypher: Casters with the ability of omnilligualism, translating any language they come into contact with.  
Diviner: Casters with the ability to see in the future and are the Caster equivalent of Seers.  
Empath: Casters who can duplicate the powers of other Casters for a certain period of time.  
Evanescent: Casters with the ability to make objects disappear out of any location and make them reappear in their possession. The Caster equivalent of magicians and thieves.   
Evo: Casters who can influence people, like Sirens can, but they can also Evolve, morph into into anyone they want. They are incredibly powerful Casters.  
Illusionist: Casters who are able to create illusions, making things look like others, without it being real.  
Natural: Casters who are able to influence the elements and the weather easily. They are known as the most powerful Casters, they have plenty of different powers that they can awaken at any time. Lena has also been able to stop time on some occasions.   
Necromancer: Casters who are able to communicate with spirits and ghosts and to conjure them back to the world of the living.  
Palimpsest: Casters that can see the past and present at the same time, these Casters can sometimes mix up what happened and what is happening, often being confused to the others.  
Shifter: Casters who can morph objects into others, temporarily or permanently.  
Siren: Female Casters who are able to bend the will of mortals and make them do or say anything they want, seductresses.  
Sybil: Casters who are able to reveal the truth hidden inside of people or secret intentions just by looking at the person's face.  
Telepath: Casters who are able to read the minds of others and to chat with others by means of thinking.  
Thaumaturge: Casters who are usually aligned on Light and have the power to heal injuries and wounds.


End file.
